


The Tummy Incident

by Nayaa



Series: The Tummy Incident [1]
Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: BL, Established Relationship, Fluffy, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Lover - Freeform, M/M, MewGulf Boyfriends, Possessiveness, feeling single everyday cause of them, sign~, tummy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nayaa/pseuds/Nayaa
Summary: Gulf exposed his Tummy and y'all know what happened.So here's my take on Mew's reaction. hahaDo not re-upload or translate to any other languages. Thank you.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, Tharn Thara Kirigun/Type Thiwat Phawattakun
Series: The Tummy Incident [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841011
Comments: 12
Kudos: 358
Collections: All





	The Tummy Incident

  
Mew was looking forward to his warm bed after long day of studying. With his acting, singing and dancing lessons, as well as running his new company, he had fallen behind on his studies. Today, right after his other lessons, he had devoted himself to his research. Even though, he didn't finish everything he wanted to, he was still proud he caught up on his work. Nowadays, there was just too much on his plate. As he packed his bag and left his studio, his phone pinged.

**|** **wanna play ROV later Phi?  
****There’s a space available on my team** |

Mew couldn't help but _smile_. His nong always brought a smile to his face. He looked at the earlier message Gulf had sent him _'su su na Phi'_ when he had told Gulf he would be focusing on his study all day. His nong was a man of few words but those few words he uttered at times would always melt Mew's heart. As much as he wanted to join him, today his brain was just too tired.

**|** **I am tired nong,** **maybe next time na|**

Mew replied and immediately got a response.

**| Hope your study went well,** **rest well na phi** **|**

Mew could feel his heart swell. Maybe because Gulf isn't the kind to show extravagant affections that his small gestures make Mew so happy. It's always the smallest things that Gulf does. His nong might not say it but he _always_ pays attention. The way he _listens_ attentively when Mew talks, _remembers_ small things even Mew himself had forgotten about. Mew knows he complains about Gulf not paying him enough attention, but the reality is, Gulf is always looking at _him_. He just doesn't show it off.

He smiles at the message as he gets into his car and drives to his condo. Even though he's been staying at the big house nowadays, today he just wants peace and quiets. As he parks his car and goes to open his front door, he sees the package waiting for him. Tul had texted him earlier saying he was going to have someone delivered his newly establish restaurant food to Mew. And here it was, all ready and waiting for him. Mew was starving. He sent a quick _'I got the food'_ text to Tul. He was so _proud_ of his friend for his success. He had been so busy preparing for getting into Columbia Architecture program but still found time to do other thing. Truly a man _worthy_ of admiration.

Opening the door, he went directly to the kitchen and put his food down. He felt his clothes sticking to him, sweaty from days of work, so he decided for a quick shower then he'll eat. After finishing off his shower, he went back down to the kitchen to heat up the food. Waiting for the food to warm up, he wondered if he should do a _Live_. He was tired but last week live had been short and he had _promised_ his fan he would do a longer one once he got a chance. He wanted to keep that promise, especially ones made to his fans. He was eating anyways so multi-tasking wasn’t a big deal. Setting up his food, he opened up his insta and _started_ the live. Within second, there was already thousands of people watching. He waited a bit, eating his food, as more and more people joined in.

He waved his hand enthusiastically as he greeted everyone. Mew then proceeded to look at the comments, but he was looking for _one_ in particular. Within two minutes of his live, he saw it. Unconsciously smiling, he added _him_ on. The younger man greeted him with an adorable smile and Mew couldn't contain his happiness. He hadn't seen him in two days. They both have been so busy with their own respective schedules. FaceTiming and phone calls wasn't the same as _touching_ him. Mew was a physical man, he needed to _feel_ him. But seeing his face on the other side of screen after a long tiring day instantly _brighten_ up his mood. As they talked, Mew found out his nong also had a long day with his lessons and had just got home from _Gym_.

Gulf was about to eat when he saw Mew’s live, so he decided to join the elder, however watching Mew eat slowly made Gulf even more hungry and he couldn't stand it anymore.

"I can't do it anymore Phi, I am gonna go eat" Gulf laughingly said.

"Awhh you're gonna leave Phi" Mew replied with an smile but he felt _reluctant_ to let him go just yet. He wanted to see him a bit longer, but he knew his nong was hungry. They bid each other goodbye as Gulf said his bye to the fans as well. Mew sneaked in a kiss but since it was a _live_ , fans witnessed everything. Little did they know, _waanjais_ in the bird app were dying because of them.

Soon after Gulf left, Run joined him in the live. Just like that, few new casts members from TharnType season two also joined him one after another. He had great time conversing with them. He was in such a good mood that he even played a game with fans so they could _join_ his live. After about an hour, Mew decided it was time to say goodbye. He wished everyone a good night and close the live. It had been a good ending to a day.

He decided to go to bed after cleaning up. Clearing off the table, Mew washed the dishes. Once everything was taken care of, he headed for his room. Laying on his bed, Mew opened Twitter to thank his fans for tuning in for the live. As he was reading his fans _replies_ of encouragements to his tweets, he saw video attached to the comment section. It was nothing _new_. Fans were always tagging him in videos anyways but this one he hadn't seen before and it was clearly of Gulf's. It was even more _intriguing_ when number of fans were attaching the same videos with similar messages _'Mew collect your Babii, he is giving us heart attack on Twitter’_ he couldn't help but laugh at how _dramatic_ his fans were but he knew it was all good and fun. He finally decided to _open_ the video that was generating such interest in Twitter.

It was a video of Gulf _dancing_. Gulf _thrusting_ his hip, doing body _waves_. Gulf raising his shirt up and _exposing_ his stomach. Moment Gulf had raised his shirt, Mew had dropped his phone on his face. He felt all his blood drain from his face as possessiveness gripped him in an instant. _Mine_.

 _Fuck_.

_What the fuck._

_His_ tummy. Okey fine. It wasn't his but Gulf was _his_ , so technically the tummy also belonged to him, _right_? Mew was beyond furious. _That brat._ Here he thought he could end the day in good note, but his _boyfriend_ decided to show the whole world one thing he had done so well in protecting since the beginning of the series. Covering it up before any camera could capture it, even during the workshop days. And here all of his hard work, in vain.

Mew was about to call him but looking at the time, Gulf was probably playing game with his friends. He definitely _won’t_ pick up. So, Mew texted him instead. If he called him, Gulf would just ignore him, he needed to be _assertive_ and get his attention away from the game. 

**| COME OVER |** \- that's all Mew texted him.

Gulf was so focused on the games, giving direction to his friends when a text popped up on his header. He would have just ignored it, but it was all in caps and it was from _Mew_.

“cover me, need to use the bathroom” Gulf said, as he exited out of the game and opened Line.

**| Phi? |**

It had taken Gulf completely off guard, not only did his Phi texted him all in Caps, which could technically mean he’s mad, but also the fact that it was almost curfew and he was asking him to come over without further explanation. Gulf was _worried_..

**| NOW |**

was the only reply Gulf got.

**|Now?Is everything okey phi?|**

**| _You know what you did_ |  
  
**

**| What do you mean?|**

Gulf, clearly confused **.**

**|Don't play innocent,** **_come over now_ |**

Ah! so he saw the _video_. Gulf couldn't help but _laugh_ at the whole situation. He swears his boyfriend cared more for his belly sometime then him. The fuss he had made when he started going to the gym so he could get in shape for the series. God, he had a headache that day. _I mean who cries for a tummy, Mew that's who._

**|I am playing game phi|**

Gulf replied back, innocently.

**| _Nong_. |**

The finality that came with Mew's text was kind of turning Gulf on, he couldn't deny that. 

**|You're are one with a problem,** **why don't you come over? |**

**|You don't want me to|  
  
**

**|and why not?|**

**|Your wall aren't thick enough for** **what I am gonna do to you tonight |**

_Shit_

That scared and excited Gulf at the same time. He had about an hour before curfew starts. Saying he had something _urgent_ that suddenly came up, he logged out of the game, much to complains of his teammates. He heard a few snickers and side joke about him and Mew.

_He'll deal with them later._

As Gulf was making his way toward his car, he received an notification that Mew posted a picture on insta. Gulf paused as he looked at the newly posted picture.

_And he's pissed at me for barely showing my tummy while he goes around flaunting his body every chance he gets._

**| show off |**

Gulf commented instead of _emoji_ this time. Then, connecting his Bluetooth player to the car, he drove off. 

Mew saw his comment right away. He smiled smugly as he replied to him. 

**|But Tua-aeng showed your tummy |**

The replied had a touch of _innocence_ and _sulkiness_ to it. But tonight, was going to be _anything_ but innocent.

_I am going to wrack him.  
  
  
_

Bonus!

Gulf couldn't _feel_ his legs or hip. In fact, he couldn’t feel most of his body. His whole body was covered in angry red _marks_ and his behind was burning. Mew hadn’t been playing when he had texted him. He had thoroughly and completely _wracked_ him. If this is what he gets from one video of his tummy showing slightly, he wonders how Mew was gonna react to video of his whole stomach being _exposed_. Gulf smirked.

As Gulf was fighting sleep, Mew came back from bathroom, putting way wash cloths he had used to clean them up. Laying beside him, he spooned him completely. Gulf whined but didn't resist.

"You know how you said you wanted to get tattoos" Mew whispered, as Mew peppered kisses around back of his neck.

"Mmm" Gulf made a sound to show he was listening.

"Can you get one _saying_ this tummy belongs to Mew?"

" _WHAT THE FUCK MEW_ " Gulf, all but yelled at how _ridiculous_ that was. Seriously, just how obsess was Mew with his tummy.

" _What_?...it was just a suggestion na" came a whinny low reply.

All Gulf could do was sign~ to that. His Boyfriend was something else.

**Author's Note:**

> hahha seriously, what am i writing. 


End file.
